Hetalia Forever: A Tale Of a New Country
by Talon 111
Summary: Follow Quinn-sestra (Russia's new counterpart country) in an Alternate Universe where she goes through college with all the greatest (and worst!) Hetalia characters. (It may not be perfect and I apologize, so I will probably always be tweaking and fixing this.)
1. Chapter 1

The First Adventure of The World + Quinn

_Quinn-sestra (just called Quinn) was settling in to her first year in college. But the twist is she's going with the Hetalia gang! She gets into messes and kinda trapped by dudes hitting on her or something like that all the time! either she has to find her own way out or more often her ass is saved by her friends. Basically:_

_Quinn is quite an odd girl, she's a tomboy: smart, strong, quiet, talented, but she didn't see _any___of _this _coming..._

I strolled out of the college auditorium, my brass-heavy trumpet case in one hand and in the other the fat disappointing book i had chosen in the library that morning. My twenty-pound backpack was slung over one shoulder, the other side was soaked in gatorade that had leaked from the bottle deep in the bottom of my bag. This had been a bad day, but at least band had brightened it some. I flashed a shy glance at Italy and Germany. Italy usually played the triangle and Germany was top notch at timpany. I had a bit of a crush on both.

I ducked my head down and walked a little faster. _I think Germany saw me look! _I think in terror and suddenly I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I'm so shocked I stop dead, almost dropping my instrument. I swung my head around to see America standing slightly behind me with his big eyes-closed grin on. I blush looking at his hand as he opened his eyes and started to talk to me.

"Hey, dude! Mind if I catch a ride home with you? Canada totally stood me up!" He stood there with his hand on my shoulder and I gulped. I usually could say whatever i wanted to this pompous fool but for some reason I could barely swollow. I finally managed to say quietly...

"Eh.. Sure. I've never been by your place though-"

"It's okay dude! I know where it is from here, at least i think i do haha!"

_After a while we finally found America and Canada's house and I let him out. _

he turned and walked in front of my car. He pulled my door open and leaned against the roof of the car.

"Hey, Quinn, I been meaning to talk to you.." he Blushed a deep red and I sat startled, gripping the steering wheel tightly. _Oh gosh what is he doing!? _ Before I could reply he pushed on. "Look I really like you and you're totally ho- I-i mean uh W-would you go out with me? I mean at least give a hero a chance!" I could tell America was having a lot of trouble getting this out and I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't like him that much... I'd never thought about it... I blushed too and i brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I-i don't know, I-i don't think..-" As i looked up through my bangs I saw the utter distress on America's face and I immediatly spat out: "-I can say no! Of course, What day..?" His head shot up again and he smiled his big _American_ smile.

"Don't worry about it, toots! I got your number!" He flashed a card with my phone number on it in front of my face before he shoved it back into his leather jacket pocket. I stared in amazement as he closed my door and walked up to his apartment. My car sat on the curb of the drive for a little, just staring forward. _How'd he get my phone number!?_ Then I banged my head on the steering wheel when i realized he probably scared poor Canada into it. I had given his brother my number because he was so sensitive, I really wanted to be his friend.

I sighed loudly and drove home. I couldn't blaim Canada, America could be manipulative... And kinda scary!

_-*Next Day*-_

I had reluctantly set a date at McDonald's with America. I drove down to the one right next to his house-we chose this one so he could walk there- and I saw him in the parking lot. I face-palmed when i saw Italy's little hand-me-down car pull in. Germany as always was driving for him since Italy couldn't drive well and he was usually a little drunk. I saw Italy wave to me and almost make Germany hit my car in the process seeing as he didn't have x-ray vision through Italy's arm. I shook my head with a smile as the two stepped out of the vehicle.

I saw Germany stare with wide eyes as America uninvitingly wrapped his arm around me. I inelligently stepped away, harshly pulling my shoulders away from him. Italy tilted his head in confusion. His usually cheerful smile was nowhere to be seen. I gasped and quickly yelped.

"Eh hey guys watcha doin Come to hang out cool that's what me and America were doing yep that's all wanna join us e-e-eh?" I barely got all the words out right, I'd said them so quickly. Germany took a moment to think before he realized what I must have gone down to get myself stuck in this conundrum. He smirked smuggly and crossed his arms. Italy looked at me and Germany and America and didn't seem to get anything but he smiled all the same.

"Sure! But do they have pa-"

"-Dude It's McDonald's It's not some Italian place! And this was not just-" I yiped quickly again and everyone stared at me for a moment before i got out:

"Maybe you'll like a hamburger? You never know til you try right!?" I grabbed Germany's sleeve, blushing, grabbed America's jacket, and Italy followed, skipping behind us.

We had a fun time chatting and sipping our sodas, Italy even said he liked the French fries! Germany seemed reluctant after he heard they didn't have any alchohol, so afterwards we went to a few bars and we-meaning Italy and America-got totally wasted.

_-*Next Day*-_

I don't really remember the whole night but When I woke up I was on America's couch. I sat up rubbing my single pivot joint. The cheap little couch had caused a crick in my neck because I had just sat down and fallen asleep. I looked over to the other half of the couch. It was kind of a weird sight. When I looked over Italy was all cuddled up with America, it was sooo adorable; America freaked out and ran down the back hall into one of the rooms. I looked around and Germany was sitting at America's dining room table with a bottle of some type of drink or other-probably spiked. It was kinda freaky until he smirked and said-

"You guys totally can't hold your licker."

Of course, since this is a fanfiction, I do not own or control any of the characters in my story (Except Quinn-sestra, as she's my own creation).


	2. Chapter 2

Savior from French Encounter

_Long story short Quinn is on another... interesting adventure with the World's characters. _

I smiled as I excited the building. It was Valentine's day break. We got a three-day weekend and I was going to do an anime marathon because I didn't have any plans. This marathon would including popcorn, soda, junk food, and maybe I'd invite someone...? Anyway,

My car was at the shop so I had to take my bike. Not many people rode their bikes to _college_, only France and Greece rode their bikes daily, far as I knew. I stopped before I reached the bike rack, remembering how _France _was. I took a deep breath and walked over to the blue-cloaked perv. He looked up as I bent down to unlock my bike chain. He leaned back with a perverted smirk and raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"**So**, Quinn! you certainly are taking care of yourself eh? ehauhauhau!" I spun around and smacked him across the face. I smirked but freaked out a little inside. I knew he was weak but for once he might not dig being beaten up by a chick.

He kept his smirk and grabbed my hands in his and looked at me with his rape-face. I looked at him with critical, threatening eyes. "You and me aye..? We could be lovers! Certainly you can't resist my French Charm." I scowled defiantly and tried to steel my hands back from the pedo. He held tight and I wondered if he was going to kidnap me or something. I gulped and said a prayer when suddenly-

Italy skipped out of the building and looked at France. He ran over and poked him. He hid his unhappiness with a smile and cleared his throat before prompting his brother.

"Hey, big brother France! Wanna go play football? Yeah, Let's go play Football! Come on Big Brother!" With a horrifed stare France was drug away by an innocent-looking Italy. Germany laughed and I swirled around, he was standing off to the side with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Not half bad, for Italy." He laughed again and I tilted my head like a confused puppy, beforing hopping on my bike and riding home. _What would I do without those guys..!? I'm such a loser._

Later that night I called up Italy, Germany, and Canada, and we spent the three-day-weekend watching anime, I even think they enjoyed it, at least Italy liked my microwave bosco sticks!


End file.
